


I Will Never Find Solace Until Kuroo Tetsurou Deletes His YouTube Channel

by dakato



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Meeting - YouTube Channels, Dear lord all these pick up lines killed me, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Guitarist Kuroo Tetsurou, I Blame Tumblr, I wrote this instead of my other projects, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Reviewer Tsukishima Kei, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Youtuber AU, sorry for any errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakato/pseuds/dakato
Summary: Tsukishima Kei LOVES music. One day he stumbles across a horrendous cover of his favourite song and decides to let the artist know EXACTLY how he feels by making his own review video of it. Little did he know that instead of starting a war between them, it sparked different sort of feelings.Kuroo Tetsurou never claimed to be a musical genius. But it never stopped him from playing and making videos. One specific comment on his latest video caught his eye so he looked up their channel. Tetsurou, right then and there, makes it his mission to woo said reviewer with his music.





	I Will Never Find Solace Until Kuroo Tetsurou Deletes His YouTube Channel

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this [ ask](https://dakato.tumblr.com/post/179433057760/what-if-kuroo-and-tsukki-met-online-as?is_related_post=1) show up in my inbox and I went a little overboard. Needless to say I couldn't get it out of my head and after multiple people told me to write it, I decided to do it. So sorry, my other projects got pushed back a bit but hopefully this little piece of fluff will tide you over. 
> 
> Shout out to [SHSLshortie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLshortie/pseuds/SHSLshortie) and [So_Ginelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Ginelle/pseuds/So_Ginelle) who helped me craft some of these awful puns and basically told me to write this out into a proper fic XD

It would be an understatement to say that Tsukishima Kei loved music. It would be akin to saying ‘DaVinci only invented a couple of things’ or ‘Monet was somewhat adequate with a paintbrush’. Kei breathed music. Without it, his naturally salty disposition would have turned his soul black long ago. So starting a review vlog on YouTube seemed only natural. Though Kei didn’t always just cover music, often he would branch out to books or movies that struck a chord within him as well. He didn’t have a ton of followers but that didn’t matter to him. He just loved having an outlet to express his thoughts.

 

It would be an even greater understatement to say that Tsukishima Kei **hates** covers. He understood the appeal and people wanting to show some form of support for the original artist. But that didn’t stop him from cringing every time he heard some hipster looking kid butcher rock gods like Freddie Mercury. Because of his music reviews, his recommendation feed would often be full of shitty covers and he normally would just ignore them. But on this dreary Thursday afternoon a specific video caught his eye.

 

First, he noticed the title. _Kuroo Tetsurou does Arctic Monkeys’ Do I Wanna Know_ . Kei could feel the veins in his forehead begin to pulse. Someone had _dared_ to touch the Arctic Monkeys? Kei would kill for the Arctic Monkeys. They were easily his favourite band. He would wait impatiently for them to release whatever new single was coming out and review it almost immediately. If they ever came to Japan, he would drop whatever he could to see them. He hadn’t really thought that they were popular enough for someone to cover one of their songs especially from another Japanese account.

 

The second thing he noticed was the artist in the video. More specifically, he noticed the forearms on the artist in the video. Jesus Christ, they looked like they could rip a phonebook in half. Kei felt the heat rise up on his neck as he imagined those arms pinning him face down into his mattress. He reached for the glass of water beside his laptop and downed about half of it in one go. Clearly Kei was really starting to feel his current drought after he broke it off with his last boyfriend a few months ago. Before he could even register what his hand was doing, he clicked ‘play’ on what he assumed was an atrocity.

 

Kei was not wrong. He was very far from wrong. Though he was never wrong when it came to music. Calling this video a piece of trash would be an insult to trash. Kei wasn’t even sure there was a word in any language that could describe the train wreck playing before him. It was so bad that he couldn’t even appreciate the guy’s barely covered Thicc Thighs™ hugging the base of the guitar. His pitch was completely off and he kept messing up on the most simple chords. In Kei’s most honest and completely biased opinion, this travesty to the Arctic Monkeys’ name needed to be trashed and burned. How did this musical heathen have more followers than Kei? This world is in serious need of a plague or two. Before getting up to grab his microphone and give this video a piece of his mind, Kei smashed at his keys leaving a single comment on the video.

 

 _Kuroo Tetsurou does Arctic Monkeys’ Do I Wanna Know_ \- Published July 7, 2018

 **Tsukishima Kei** [4 minutes ago]

You are an abomination to the Arctic Monkeys and the music world in general. Either learn to sing and play the guitar at the same time or do us all an even bigger favour and DELETE YOUR CHANNEL.

 

♪♫♫♪♪♫♫♪♪♫♫♪♪♫♫♪

 

Kuroo Tetsurou ran out of the local coffee shop with a latte in his hand, a cookie in his mouth, and a spring in his step. Never had he thought when he started recording him messing around on his guitar that he would get such a large following. Tetsurou would be the first to admit that he’s no genius. He’s pretty decent at playing the guitar but gets all messed up once he tries to sing at the same time. But that’s why he started this. He wanted to get better and thought he was posting his videos it would make him strive harder to get better. Tetsurou was eager to get home and read the comments on his latest video, a cover of this indie song he had stumbled across last week.

 

This was definitely not what Tetsurou was expecting when he opened the page to his video. Not that he didn’t expect the odd snarky comment (this is YouTube we’re talking about) but it was almost like he had personally attacked this user.

 

 _Kuroo Tetsurou does Arctic Monkeys’ Do I Wanna Know_ \- Published July 7, 2018

 **Tsukishima Kei** [56 minutes ago]

You are an abomination to the Arctic Monkeys and the music world in general. Either learn to sing and play the guitar at the same time or do us all an even bigger favour and DELETE YOUR CHANNEL.

 

Being the curious person that is his, Tetsurou clicked on the person’s name to check out their channel. It was riddled with music reviews, the odd book or movie thrown in as well. At the very top was a new video posted only twenty minutes ago aptly named _Tsukki Reviews Kuroo’s Latest Travesty: Arctic Monkeys’ Do I Wanna Know_. Tetsurou couldn’t help but chuckle. Not only did this kid comment on his video, but was enraged enough to make his own review of it. He eagerly clicked on the play button to see how riled up the kid got. However Tetsurou was unable to focus on the words coming out of the angel on the screen in front of him. He had never really considered himself super into blondes but this kid made Tetsurou want to convert to a blondes only diet. He sat there entranced by the way Tsukki’s brow furrowed when he spoke about Tetsurou’s inability to do two things at once. Tetsurou’s eyes followed the willowy fingers push the dark frames back into place on Tsukki’s nose. There was no way he was going to let this beauty slip through his fingers. He could tell that Tsukki was also located in Japan and Tetsurou prayed that he was also in Tokyo. Maybe, just maybe, they might run into each other on the street. Tetsurou quickly wrote a response he hoped would catch the attention of the snarky reviewer.

 

 _Tsukki Reviews Kuroo’s Latest Travesty: Arctic Monkeys’ Do I Wanna Know_ \- Published July 7, 2018

 **Kuroo Tetsurou** [12 minutes ago]

Why would I delete my channel now after this video has introduced me to a cutie like you? I’m flattered I could get such a reaction out of you… I wonder what else I could get from you?

 

Tetsurou then went back to Tsukki’s main page and clicked on “All Videos” and started scouring through all of his videos, gathering intel on his favourite songs. This was war and Tetsurou was determined to win Tsukki’s heart.

 

♪♫♫♪♪♫♫♪♪♫♫♪♪♫♫♪

 

 _Kuroo Tetsurou does The Kooks’ Bad Habit_ \- Published July 14, 2018

 **Tsukishima Kei** [45 minutes ago]

The least worst ‘bad habit’ I see here is your inability to hold a note for more than five seconds.  

 

 _Tsukki Reviews Kuroo’s Latest Travesty: The Kooks’ Bad Habit_ \- Published July 14, 2018

 **Kuroo Tetsurou** [10 minutes ago]

Seems like you have a ‘bad habit’ of watching my videos. But don’t worry, I can show you plenty of good ones to make up for it ;)

 **Tsukishima Kei replied** [4 minutes ago]

          (҂⌣̀_⌣́)

 

♪♫♫♪♪♫♫♪♪♫♫♪♪♫♫♪

 

 _Kuroo Tetsurou does Fitz and the Tantrums’ Roll Up_ \- Published July 24, 2018

 **Tsukishima Kei** [37 minutes ago]

More like ‘roll out of my life’. Not sure what Fit of insanity you were in to think this was good enough to post but it’s not even worth throwing a Tantrum about.

 

 _Tsukki Reviews Kuroo’s Latest Travesty: Fitz and the Tantrums’ Roll Up_ \- Published July 24, 2018

 **Kuroo Tetsurou** [14 minutes ago]

Or I could just ‘roll into your bed’??

 **Tsukishima Kei replied** [7 minutes ago]

          Only if you continue to roll off of it and onto the floor.

 

♪♫♫♪♪♫♫♪♪♫♫♪♪♫♫♪

 

 _Kuroo Tetsurou does The Fratellis’ Ole Black and Blue Eyes_ \- Published August 2, 2018

 **Tsukishima Kei** [25 minutes ago]

I’d rather give myself a black eye than listen to you butcher another song. DELETE.

 

 _Tsukki Reviews Kuroo’s Latest Travesty: The Fratellis’ Ole Black and Blue Eyes_ \- Published August 2, 2018

 **Kuroo Tetsurou** [2 minutes ago]

Don’t worry babe, I can always make something else a little swollen for you if you know what i mean…  

 

♪♫♫♪♪♫♫♪♪♫♫♪♪♫♫♪

 

 _Kuroo Tetsurou does Mumford & Sons’ Hopeless Wanderer _ \- Published August 15, 2018

 **Tsukishima Kei** [47 minutes ago]

This world wouldn’t be so hopeless if your hand could wander on over to the ‘Delete Channel’ button.

 

 _Tsukki Reviews Kuroo’s Latest Travesty: Mumford & Sons’ Hopeless Wanderer _ \- Published August 15, 2018

 **Kuroo Tetsurou** [8 minutes ago]

I’d rather wander on over into your heart <3

 **Tsukishima Kei replied** [4 minutes ago]

          Sorry, it’s closed for business.

 

♪♫♫♪♪♫♫♪♪♫♫♪♪♫♫♪

 

 _Kuroo Tetsurou does Panic at the Disco’s Don’t Threaten Me with a Good Time_ \- Published August 22, 2018

 **Tsukishima Kei** [2 hours ago]

Clearly our definitions of a ‘good time’ are vastly different. The only thing that felt threatened during this monstrosity was my gag reflex.

 

 _Tsukki Reviews Kuroo’s Latest Travesty: Panic at the Disco’s Don’t Threaten Me with a Good Time_ \- Published August 22, 2018

 **Kuroo Tetsurou** [53 minutes ago]

I’m pretty sure we can find a better use of my mouth to show you a good time (W ͜  ¬)

 **Tsukishima Kei replied** [35 minutes ago]

          Keep your perverted comments off my channel.

 

♪♫♫♪♪♫♫♪♪♫♫♪♪♫♫♪

 

 _Kuroo Tetsurou does Hozier’s Someone New_ \- Published September 5, 2018

 **Tsukishima Kei** [48 minutes ago]

If you could find someone new to torment (ideally off of the internet) that would be swell.

 

 _Tsukki Reviews Kuroo’s Latest Travesty: Hozier’s Someone New_ \- Published September 5, 2018

 **Kuroo Tetsurou** [10 minutes ago]

But I’m tired of finding someone new… I’d rather keep this up with you ;)

 

♪♫♫♪♪♫♫♪♪♫♫♪♪♫♫♪

 

 _Kuroo Tetsurou does the Jurassic Park Theme_ \- Published September 11, 2018

 **Tsukishima Kei** [1 hour ago]

HOW COULD YOU EVEN POSSESS THE THOUGHT TO DESTROY SOMETHING AS ICONIC AS JURASSIC PARK WITH THAT HORRIBLE [ MEME](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=428IyxSfsls&feature=youtu.be)? DO YOU EVEN HAVE A SOUL? I SWEAR I WILL KICK YOUR ASS BACK TO THE CRETACEOUS FOR THIS PERVERSION OF THE GREATEST THEME SONG OF ALL TIME.

 

 _Tsukki Reviews Kuroo’s Latest Travesty: Jurassic Park Theme_ \- Published September 11, 2018

 **Kuroo Tetsurou** [25 minutes ago]

I know an archaeologist will find my buried bones, but I've got a bone I'd like to bury in you right now. Just checking... are you a triceratops or a tricerabottoms?

 **Tsukishima Kei replied** [13 minutes ago]

          The only thing your ‘bone’ is getting near is my electric pencil sharpener.

 **Kuroo Tetsurou replied** [11 minutes ago]

                 ( ⚆ _ ⚆ )

 

♪♫♫♪♪♫♫♪♪♫♫♪♪♫♫♪

 

Kei was shaking he was so furious at Kuroo’s last video. Watching him destroy some of his favourite songs the last two and a half months had been bad enough. But now he had the audacity of ruining one of the greatest pieces of cinematic history. He needed to get some fresh air before he accidentally threw his laptop through a window. So Kei went to the only place he ever really felt solace away from home, _The Grind_.

 

The small coffee shop was his home away from home whenever his roommate was too loud or decided to throw a party while Kei had to study for an important test the next day. Usually it wasn’t busy whenever he was there but today he arrived during the lunch rush. Kei could barely squeeze into the door the line was so backed up. Of course it was like this when all he wanted was the biggest Americano he could buy and a cheese scone to go with it. Kei peered over most of the other patrons in line to try and estimate how long of a wait it was going to be.

 

That’s when Kei saw it. A familiar unruly head of black hair. A guitar case strapped to his back. Forearms that should be illegal. Rage began to fill Kei again as he pushed his way up to the front of the line where the soon to be dead Kuroo Tetsurou stood. Once Kei reached the other man he put a hand on his shoulder and turned him so that they faced each other.

 

“You.” Kei’s voice was overflowing with seething anger.

 

Many emotions passed over Kuroo’s face in that instant. Fear. Recognition. Shock. Delight.

 

“Hey Blondie, funny seeing you here.”

 

That’s when Kei finally snapped. “Listen you seriously need to do the world a favour and delete your disaster of a YouTube channel.”

 

Instead of scoffing and brushing Kei off, Kuroo just flashed him a wide grin before saying, “Let me buy you a coffee and convince you otherwise?”

 

Kei was speechless. He was still seriously trying this flirtation tactic? Why the hell did he feel the need to try and get a rise out of Kei now? He didn’t even notice that Kuroo had ordered his usual Americano and scone without Kei prompting him. He continued to stand there, frozen, until Kuroo picked up their lunch and motioned for Kei to join him at a small table in the corner. Instead of eating right away, Kuroo swings the guitar off his back and opens up the case.

 

“So if I’m so bad, mind showing me how it’s done?” Kuroo held the guitar out for Kei.

 

A blush started forming across Kei’s cheeks. “I can’t play the guitar.” He mumbled, hoping Kuroo wouldn’t fully hear his confession.

 

If Kuroo did, he didn’t tease Kei for his confession. Instead he brought the guitar back to his own lap and began strumming the familiar chords that started Arctic Monkeys’ _Do I Wanna Know_. Kei smiled, closed his eyes, and started [singing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xSbAFPeIv8Q) the opening verse. Kuroo was playing it a little slower than the original track but Kei didn’t mind. It gave him time to really feel the soul of the lyrics. He could hear Kuroo mess up a couple of chords throughout the song, specifically when Kei felt himself really get into it. Before he knew it, they had reached the end of the song. He opened his eyes to see Kuroo staring back at him in shock. Kei smiled, “See, you’re an abomination. I counted four times that you messed up.”

 

Kuroo gave a small smile, like it was all he had the strength for. “Fine, you’re right. I’ll delete my account on just one condition.”

 

Kei raised an eyebrow, curious to what this condition would be.

 

“Start a new channel with me. My world and the world of music needs you in it.”

 

For the second time today, Kuroo had left Kei speechless. What the hell was he expecting for an answer? They had literally just met and now he’s basically confessing that he can’t live without Kei. Unsure of how to answer, Kei blurted the first thing that came to mind.

 

“What do you mean? The world of music without you in it is good enough as it is.”

 

Kuroo threw his head back and howled before starting to play _Bad Habit_. Kei and Kuroo continued to sit in that corner until the cafe closed, Kuroo strumming on the guitar and Kei singing his heart out.

 

♪♫♫♪♪♫♫♪♪♫♫♪♪♫♫♪

 

_One year later…_

 

“Hey guys! Tetsu here with my partner and boyfriend Kei ready to bring you our one year anniversary video!”

 

“Tetsu, seriously you don’t need to call me your boyfriend every time…”

 

“Now those of you who’ve followed us from the beginning are probably expecting us to do another rendition of Arctic Monkey’s _I Don’t Wanna_ but we have a different treat for you!”

 

“We’ve prepared something that is a little more expressive of how we feel after the last year together.”

 

“So today Kuroo -”

 

“- and Tsukki-”

 

“-are doing Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros’ Home!”

 

Tetsurou had kept to his word and deleted that god awful YouTube channel and now Kei was finally at peace. Their new channel was twice as popular as both of their old ones put together and Kei honestly couldn’t be happier. Tetsurou may be a bit of a goofball and can’t sing for shit but Kei wouldn’t change a thing. Kei looked into his boyfriend’s eyes and smiled before they both started whistling the first few bars.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for the read! Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> You can also come bug me on [ Tumblr](https://dakato.tumblr.com/)


End file.
